1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for joining a metal part and a ceramic part, especially to a process for joining a stainless steel part and a titanium carbide ceramic part, and a composite article made by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stainless steel has excellent corrosion resistance and abrasion resistance, and is widely applied in the components manufacturing industry. However, unlike titanium carbide, stainless steel cannot maintain its physical properties when used in an environment of high temperature and strong corrosives. Therefore, a composite article comprising a stainless steel part and a titanium carbide ceramic part has a desirable performance of high temperature resistance, corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, and usable in extreme environments.
A typical process for joining stainless steel and titanium carbide ceramic is by positioning one or more intermediate connecting layers between stainless steel and titanium carbide ceramic. However, due to differing rates of heat expansion, the bond between the stainless steel and the titanium carbide ceramic is not as stable as desired.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.